Quite Far Gone
by Henzie-sama
Summary: He didn't even have the chance to think about what would happen when Akatsuki would return to their room to find him sprawled all but naked on his bed, covered in suspicious fluids and the redhead's now spoiled boxers pooled at his knees. YAOI, PWP.


Insert Title Here  
Henzie-sama

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but their relationship would soon be hitting the point of no return. You hear it happening to other people, but never once consider the possibility yourself, at least, not until it's too late.

Drifting apart.

And got, it was killing them both. If it hadn't been for Senri's blunt, insensitive nature, the two of them surely wouldn't have even noticed it. But it was so true.

They'd grown up together. Preschool, elementary, middle and high school, all together. Inseparable since birth, a relationship that started so far back they couldn't even remember half of it.

But university life was tough.

Living away from home was tough.

Losing your family was tough.

Hanabusa's father had died that fateful summer. It had been absolutely devastating for their families, but most especially for Hanabusa himself. He'd been all but dead to the world for weeks, but even worse than that, Akatsuki was ashamed to admit, was the fact that it had been their dear friends Kaname and Takuma who had brought him back, and not the red-head himself.

And even though he knew that Hanabusa had needed him the most at that point, the dejected jealousy and shame he felt about not having helped the other caused him to withdraw from the blond, leaving him alone to pick up his own pieces.

After that, it all went downhill. They'd been living together while all this had happened, three months before school started, moving in to get used to being away from their homes before the moment of truth, otherwise the start of post-secondary life, but once classes gad started and Hanabusa finally got a hold on himself, the two had been pulled apart once more, this time by their schedules, neither with the will or power to change that at the time.

And as they got into their new routines, they life each other even further in the dust.

Hanabusa was studying sciences, chemistry in particular, while Akatsuki had a major in criminology, and a minor in education. Their time-tables were completely different, and on the rare occasion they were both home at the same time, they were either stressed and studying or exhausted and out cold.

And the worst part was that they still took time out to spend time with their old friends. You could always find Hanabusa following Kaname around like a lost puppy, and scrapping with Takuma about god-only-knows, while Akatsuki spent more than enough time with Ruka and the others on his own free occasions.

It had always been so natural to just _assume_ the other was there, they didn't even notice when each other was gone.

"**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad. 'Till you're trying to find the you that you once had. I have heard myself cry, never again, broken down in agony just trying to find a fit." – Sober by P!nk**

"_You two are so distant," Senri said, randomly cutting through the companiable silence that had sat until that moment. _

"_Who are?" Takuma asked, blinking at his roommate as they sat with their visitors. Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima and even Zero (though quite reluctantly) had come over for a kind of party/get-together Takuma had been insistent on holding. 'It'll be just like the old times!', or something, he'd said. No one bothered to point out that in the 'old times' Zero would rather have hung himself from a killer beehive housing branch than join them for dinner. _

"_Them," he said simply, gesturing carelessly to the two cousins sitting a ways apart on a loveseat across from him. _

_Hanabusa scowled a bit. "What are you talking about?"_

_Surprisingly enough, Ruka joined in. "It's true," he said, turning away from the magazine she'd been looking at with Rima and towards the topics of their discussion. "I haven't really said anything about it, but it's totally noticeable. Back in high school, Kain couldn't speak a sentence to me that didn't have something to do with you, Aido. Now we talk about stuff like classes and clubs instead."_

_Akatsuki looked like he wanted to protest, though whether it was about the discussions from high school or present day was unknown, but he was quickly cut off._

"_We're not distant! We're just busy!" Hanabusa snapped, glaring irately at his two friends. Neither of them seemed particularly convinced._

"_Ah, isn't this that?" Rima started, her face and voice both relatively expressionless and she half-mocked to two. "The whole, 'we were busy with work' divorce run from the movies. The woman's all like, 'I was neglected!' and the guy's all like, 'she lost interest in me', yah?"_

_Ruka nodded. "Yah, it's totally that."_

"_It is not!" _

_Everyone was surprised with who spoke up next._

"_I have to agree with Souen and Shiki on this one, Aido," Kaname said, looking at his childhood friend. "I've admittedly been a bit worried about you two. Are you sure you guys are alright?"_

"**Kizunairo, kokoro to kokoro, yakusoku no basho kiito michibiku wa. Tsutaetai, tsutaekirenai, hatenai omoi wo anata." (The color of bonds, heart-to-heart, they will surely lead us to the promised place. I want to say it, I can't say it, my endless feelings are for you.) – Kizunairo by Lia**

Kaname's concern had been a metaphorical slap in the face. If the pureblood felt something was up, something was most definitely up. They're grown up believing, no, knowing, that was the truth. Such 'twas the life of a noble, but even more so, a friend.


End file.
